


Somehow Human

by Katrandom



Series: Humanity is Relative [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Elias and Peter take a break from being assholes, Feel-good, Fluff, Light Elias Spoiler from 159, LonelyEyes, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Possibly OOC, Slow Dancing, holiday party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrandom/pseuds/Katrandom
Summary: Peter proposes (again) and it's very soft.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Nikola Orsinov & Annabelle Crane
Series: Humanity is Relative [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569277
Comments: 21
Kudos: 181





	Somehow Human

**Author's Note:**

> I'm weak for old dudes being sappy.
> 
> Setting Concept: Simon hosts a bi-yearly winter holidays get-together for the major avatars in random estates across the world that he's collected over the years. It tends to run like a potluck office party. There is an annual bet on if Peter will propose to Elias before or after midnight.

“So, you think he’s going to do it?”

Annabelle looked over her glass at Nikola, “Don’t know. He wimped out last year.”

“He’s been standing close to Simon for the last hour. I’ll bet Fairchild is in on it.”

“What are you willing to bet?” Annabelle grinned just a little too wide. Nikola giggled and spun at the waist before dropping to a bow.

“I’ll bet you a dance of the winners choice!”

“I hope you like Tango,” Annabelle said as she shook the mannequin’s hand, “Because I-”

_~Oh, there's no place like home for the holidays, For no matter how far away you roam~_

Annabelle’s mouth straighten into a firm line as the area in front of the fireplace cleared around Peter Lukas.

“I’m actually quite partial to the Waltz,” Nikola said, sounding suspiciously like she’d be smirking if she had a face.

~ _When you long for the sunshine of a friendly gaze, For the holidays - you can't beat home, sweet home~_

Elias appeared from the edge off the circle and gave Peter a questioning look before taking his hand. Peter pulled him closer than was necessary for the mood and tempo of the song.

“The Carpenters? Really?” Elias asked.

“I’ve always been a fan of Karen’s voice,” Peter said.

Elias snorted and turned his head to watch the other attendees exchange their bet money and favors.

“ _Oh there's no place like home for the holidays, 'Cause no matter how far away you roam, If you want to be happy in a million ways, For the holidays - you can't beat home, sweet home_ ,” Peter sang, beard scraping Elias’s face pleasantly as Peter pressed a kiss to his temple.

Elias relaxed and allowed himself to burrow deeper into Peter’s chest as fog began to creep up his ankles. His fingers traced the line of Peter’s spine before both hands came up to grip rounded muscular shoulders that spoke of life on the sea.

The party around them melted away until just the barest echoes of music filtered through the fog. Peter’s hands laid flat in the small of Elias’s back and pulled them tight together.

“I know you like to keep this part for yourself,” Peter whispered.

“I don’t know why you have to do this every year.”

“It’s not _every_ year. Some years we’re still married by this point.”

Elias buried his face into Peter’s sweater and laughed in earnest at the offense in his voice. Peter softened and brought a hand up to card through Elias’s hair with the sappiest smile on his face.

“Should I still ask or…” Peter ventured after Elias simmered down to soft snickers.

“Depends, am I getting a new ring or did you find where I buried the last one?”

“As if I’d ever be able to find where you hide those things,” Peter scoffed as he pulled out an ornate ring box and dropped to one knee.

Elias stepped back, “I love seeing you on your knees.”

Peter glowered at him like he was trying to figure out whether to snark back before shaking his head and popping open the box, “Jonah Magnus, will you marry me.”

Elias grinned.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song is 'Home for the Holidays' by the Carpenters
> 
> Supplemental Headcannons!  
> -The Slaughter and Spiral avatars are the best cooks as long as you don't question what the dish is made of.  
> -There used to be a white elephant gift exchange until the incident of 1998. (Thank you Mikeal Salasea)  
> -Mistletoe is banned but it hasn't stopped anybody from bringing it. Jared and Peter are popular targets.  
> -Elf on the Shelf is also banned.  
> -Elias always wins the ugly sweater contest even though he isn't wearing a sweater. Annabelle is a little jealous.  
> -In the hundred-ish years Simon has been hosting this event there has yet to be a murder although it was very touch and go that one year with the Elf on the Shelf.  
> -Oliver refuses to attend.  
> (Tell me yours in the comments)


End file.
